Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Peace-Dove969
Summary: Bilbo has a twin sister who no-body knows about except them. She goes on the adventure with the dwarves and finds a lot more than gold!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Two sides of the same coin.

Chapter One: General knowledge.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit (movie-verse), I only own my OC (Bilbos twin sister)

Note: I am changing a lot of the storyline (even the way Bilbo looks) so I must ask that you read these notes. I wrote up a lot of stuff about Hobbit culture (all mine, no book reading used) so if you're confused please review and I shall reply.

Storyline:

Bilbo has a twin sister who looks so alike many would think them the same. They don't know who their father is. All they know is that their mother, Belladonna Took, returned after travelling/adventuring (very un-hobbity things to do) to the Shire heavily pregnant. Because of a misunderstanding, everyone in the Shire believed she only had a son, and not twins. Three years after she gives birth she finds love with Bungo Baggins. Alas, fate is cruel for not seven years later Belladonna and Bungo die after drowning. The day before there was heavy rain and the river swelled. Belladonna slipped on thee wet grass and fell into the river. Bungo jumped in, trying to save her but the river was too strong and they were pulled under. Having your parents (for Bungo was the closest thing to a father they had and Belladonna was their mother) die is considered unlucky in the Shire but twins are even worse and a bad omen. Many would've blamed the two for their parents death, saying it was their fault and that they brought this bad luck upon them had it been found out. The two agreed to pretend their was only one of them.

They have a lantern system (they can carve wood into seemingly any shape) where different lanterns have different wooden animals topping them, and, when placed in different places in their front yard they know, for instance, if they have visitors over and/or which door (or window) they should come through in order to not have their cover blown. Every night (or ASAP) they tell each other, in perfect detail, every discussion they had and where, and exactly where they went. They started doing this after a very embarrassing moment where one of them had gone out to the markets and chatted with a hobbit. The hobbit then came over for tea the next day and wanted to continue their discussion and invite him to come bird-watching the day after, however, the other Bilbo (for their mother, Belladonna,had named them both Bilbo) hadn't told the other and of course had no memory of this chat. He was forced to claim to have forgotten. After that day the pair made sure the other knew the slightest detail of any conversations. They now have uncanny memories, able to remember conversations from weeks, even months ago.

Bilbo:

Clothing: (they wear the same clothing)

A lightly-striped cream button-down shirt rolled up to elbows.

Three-quarter trousers, navy.

Waistcoat, ice blue.

Coat, corn yellow.

Suspenders, creamy beige: go over shirt, under waistcoat.

General:

Raven black hair which falls in ringlets

Golden, honey-coloured eyes (they get their eyes from their mother)

Taller than most hobbits.

Feet are smaller and are soundless as they walk, a skill forged from having to sneak around all their lives.

Ears poke through their hair, their ears mimic an elves perfectly in looks.

Voices are similar enough for no one to know the difference.

They favour blue and yellow.

Hobbit Culture:

Twins are considered a bad omen in hobbits culture, despite having many children being a sign of good luck and happiness.

Hobbits favour yellows and greens. Favouring blue makes the stark difference of them all so much more obvious.

Hobbits always have brown hair, in all different shades. Having raven black hair is unheard of and marks Bilbo as strange, and makes most hobbits wary and cautious.

Hobbits middle names are always the name of their father, unless the father is unknown. In Hobbit culture it is shameful to hold your mothers name as your middle name, something to be embarrassed about.

When introducing themselves, hobbits will introduce themselves by their full names. If not, their father is dead or unknown.


	2. An Unusual Morning

Title: Two sides of the same coin.

Chapter Two: An Unusual Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit (movie-verse), I only own my OC (Bilbos twin sister).

Please review and tell me what you think.

P.S: The word for a female hobbit is gentlehobbit (or lass less formally) whereas a male hobbit is know simply as a hobbit

P.P.S: In order to tell the two Bilbos apart, I have devised a system where I shall type either **(F) **or** (M)** next to their names.

Example: Bilbo **(F) **was having a perfectly respectable morning.

If you are confused please review me as a couple of chapters (1-2) will be written like this.

Anyhoo, hope you enjoy and are not annoyed I took so long to write this (I was on holidays)

Bilbo **(F) **was having a perfectly respectable morning. Aside from the fact that she and her twin brother had been pretending to be the same person their whole lives and that nobody, except maybe Gandalf knew (but he was a wizard), then yes, perfectly respectable for a wealthy young hobbit. As she sat on the seat in the front garden, she smoked rings of smoke (quite respectable for a hobbit) and imagined going on an adventure. Adventures were't Bilbos **(M)** thing at all, he preferred the comforts of home, unlike this sister, who yearned to leave the Shire and explore the world. Bilbo **(F) **had no idea an adventure was approaching.

A loud voice brought her out of her day-dream, "Bilbo, it has been so long since I saw you!"

"I'm sorry, have we met?" She responded, clearly confused**. **"Don't you remmember,I am Gandalf and Gandalf means... me."

The wizard continued, "I am looking for someone to share in a adventure!"

While her brother would haved said no and told Gandalf that he doubted anyone in the Shire would want an adventure, Bilbo **(F) **has a feeling that this is the adventure she's been waiting for all her life. But she has never been out of the Shire and her head keeps coming up with images of orcs and goblins from her story books that used to give her nightmares when she was younger, so, she says no firmly, invites him over for tea on wednesday, and heads inside. The minute she is inside the house (hobbit hole) she is glad she invited him over for tea on wednesday, feeling stupid about panicking. Bilbo (F) looked out the the window but Gandalf was gone.

Authors Note:

Virtual cookies if you review.

I would appreciate four reviews a chapter but I shall not withhold chapters.

The next chapter should come some-time this week or next week.

If anyone wants to contribute ideas I would really love to hear them (please review). Despite knowing the general plot I would really like to hear your thoughts and ideas as well as stuff for the future.


	3. An Uninvited Guest

Title: Two sides of the same coin.

Chapter Two: An Uninvited Guest

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit (movie-verse), I only own my OC (Bilbos twin sister).

Please review and tell me what you think.

If you review I will give you virtual hot chocolate! You know you want it!

P.S: Bilbo (F) is brilliant when it comes to carving,painting and is a natural leader, however her brothers skills lie in farming and planting, he can make anything grow!

P.P.S: Only Bilbo **(F) **shall feature in this chapter so I am not going to write **(F)** every time I write Bilbos name.

Bilbo had just finished carving a wooden ball for her twin brothers birthday and was in the process of painting it with miniature owls when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up, irritated she had been interrupted carving something so important. Carefully putting the ball in a hidden drawer in her cupboards, she went to answer the door. Expecting perhaps a young Took sent to borrow a cup of sugar or a sewing needle for some mending (for only Tooks were un-respectable enough to not mind that she was so unhobbity no one respectable would talk to her), Bilbo was shocked to find a dwarf of all people on her doorstep!

The dwarf was taller than her and clearly not someone to mess with. His head was bald and tattooed with marks that Bilbo imagined (not being able to read dwarf runes) were marks of a powerful warrior.

The dwarf bowed,saying, "Dwalin, at your service". Bilbo, unsure of what to do, responded by bowing and introduced himself, "Bilbo Baggins, at your service"

Dwalin came inside, hanging up his cloak. "Where is it laddie?" He asked, baffling an already confused Bilbo.

"Where's what?" Bilbo asked. "Dinner! He said there'd be dinner" Dwalin answered gruffly. Bilbo directed him to the table where her own dinner was waiting.

After a few minutes of watching Dwalin eat his dinner Bilbo felt it was time to do something.

"Do I know you?" Bilbo asked, perplexed as to what a dwarf was doing in the Shire eating her dinner. "No" the dwarf answered.

A short while after, and Dwalin had finished Bilbos dinner. "This was very good, do you have any more?", Dwalin inquired. Bilbo passed a bowl of bread, being sure to grab one herself, nervous he would eat all of it.

A knock signalled the end of the relative peace. "That'll be the door" said Dwalin. Bilbo opened the door, praying it wasn't another dwarf.

Authors Note:

Please review! You know you want that delicious virtual cookie!

All questions shall be answered here, in the A/N.

Next Chapter: Either today, tomorrow, or the next day.


	4. A Unexpected Party: Part One

Title: Two sides of the same coin.

Chapter Two: An Unexpected Party: Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit (movie-verse), I only own my OC (Bilbos twin sister).

Please review and tell me what you think.

If you review I will give you virtual hot chocolate!

P.S: In my profile you will find a poster of all the company if you are having trouble putting names to faces! :D

In the doorway stood a dwarf. Shorter than Dwalin, he was still taller taller than had a long white beard that curled up at the ends.

"Balin, at your service" The dwarf introduced himself the same way as Dwalin had.

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service" Bilbo at least some idea of what to do this time.

Balin strode inside. "Brother, I haven't seen you for so long!"

The two brothers (for it was clear that they were) shared greetings before bashing their heads together joyfully, alarming poor Bilbo.

Suddenly it occurred to Bilbo that her brother would be coming back soon.

She dashed into her bedroom and got out the three lanterns: one meant Dwarves, one meant Guests, and the other meant Back Window. All together the lanterns meant: I've got dwarves guests over, come inside through the back window. She ran outside and hastily put the lanterns in the front garden and lit them, hoping her brother would see them in time.

Bilbo soon was called back inside by Dwalin and Balin who wished to know where the pantry was.

As she watched them eat faster than that boy Sam Proudfoot (who could eat faster than anyone else in the Shire) she decided it was time to try and get them to leave. "Excuse me, It's not that I don't like guests, I like guests just as much as the next person, but I like to know them before they come over. I'm really sorry, but please leave. I am sorry" Bilbo said. "You're excused", the dwarfs clearly had not been listening.

Another knock sounded on the door and resignedly Bilbo opened the door to see two dwarves standing outside.

"Fili and Kili, at your service" The blond one told him their names. Although they were being perfectly polite, by now it was just too much for poor Bilbo. "DWARVES ARE NOT WELCOME!", She shouted, and slammed the door.

Authors Note:

*In high, hysterical tone* I've given you two chapters in the same morning, how much more do you want!

*Normal voice* See, you get more short chapters.

Anyway, I am starting a vote. The vote will be based in reviews.

The vote will be on whether you want longer chapters (but less of them and less often) or shorter chapters (but chapters more often)

REVIEW NOW TO GET YOUR VOICE HEARD IN THE VOTE!

The vote will be up till 3/2/13.

YOU HEAR THAT! YOU ONLY HAVE A WEEK TO RESPOND!

(But if you are a day or two late I will count your vote as well)

I'm begging on my hands and knees for reviews!

If you don't like my stuff, just tell me why and what I can improve on.

Likewise, if you do like my stuff and don't review than you have no excuse!

Whats the point of having heaps of views if only one person reviews and tells me what they think!

If you review with a question then I will answer it here.

If you review I will give you virtual cupcake *munch*

I am aware this chapter is really short and they will get longer! But only if you review! :D


	5. An Unexpected Party: Part Two

Title: Two sides of the same coin.

Chapter Two: An Unexpected Party: Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit (movie-verse), I only own my OC (Bilbos twin sister).

Please review and tell me what you think.

If you review I will give you virtual hot chocolate!

P.S: In my profile you will find a poster of all the company if you are having trouble putting names to faces! :D

The door would not shut. The dark haired dwarf had his foot in the door so as to stop it from closing.

"Is it canceled?",The blond one inquired. "No?" Bilbo still had no idea what dwarves were doing in her house. She let them in, aware that this could quite possibly be the adventure she dreamed of.

Fili and Kili seemed much more polite, they seemed royal in their ways, despite Bilbos lack of knowledge of dwarven culture.

A short while later and twelve dwarves (and Gandalf) were eating Bilbo out of house and home.

Bilbo had been terrified that one of the dwarves would realise that she was a lass, not the laddie she claimed to be. But then again, she had heard that dwarven woman look the same as dwarven men, and then again, they had never seen a hobbit so the odds of them finding out were in her favour. Besides, she wasn't a full grown lass yet (she was what Shirefolk called a late bloomer) so it wasn't too obvious.

Bilbo quickly learned that dwarves were a merry lot, partying and singing. At one point she ended up dancing on top of the table while Fili played a fiddle, plates very nearly going flying. Most people don't know that Shirefolk, as well as being able to drink a barrel of ale and be fine (no hang-overs or beer-gut), many of their traditional dances are designed to be performed on a table where everyone can see you. Because of this, hobbits are remarkably good at dodging plates when dancing on the dwarves gave a cheer when she finished dancing and asked for an encore but Bilbo told them that she needed her dinner and got down from the table.

Gandalf, having realised that Bilbo couldn't remember all the dwarves names, re-introduced them to her."Bilbo, this is Dwalin,Balin,Fili and Kili,Bofur,Bifur,Bombur,Dori,Nori and Ori, Gloin and Oin."

Bilbo was rather baffled by all the similar names but knew he would eventually remember them.

A knock on the door signalled another guest.

The room went silent. "Isn't this everyone?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"Just one more" said Gandalf mysteriously.

The door opened to reveal a dwarf, clothed in a leather coat that was lined with fur. One look at him and Bilbo could tell that he was the leader of the group.

"Thorin, welcome" Gandalf greeted him.

"I apologise for being so late, I got lost twice on the way here" Thorin said.

He came inside, taking a seat at the table. He brings out a map from his jacket and unrolls it on the table.

Authors Note:

I am on a roll! Three chapters in one day! :D

Cliffy for you *cue evil laugh* Mwah mwah hah!

Please review!


End file.
